The way of hobbits
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Bilbo nebyl první hobit, kterého kdy Thorin viděl, ale byl první, kterého si mohl prohlédnout pořádně. Bilbo/Thorin


„Vypadá to, že jsme přišli o našeho lupiče," řekl Balin tiše, v hlase trochu smutku.

Thorin na jeho slova chvíli nereagoval. Hobit, kterého Gandalf vybral jako čtrnáctého člena jejich Společnosti – toho nenahraditelného, kterého s sebou museli vzít, i když po tom nijak zvlášť netoužili, a kterým zřejmě nemohl být nikdo jiný než Bilbo Pytlík – právě odcházel po chodbě někam hlouběji do své nory. Zřejmě do ložnice, a Thorin by to jen odsouhlasil, protože měli v plánu vyrazit zítra brzy ráno, hned za prvního světla, a potřebovali si pořádně odpočinout. Jenže hobit nepodepsal jejich smlouvu. Nepřišel se s nimi rozloučit nebo se s nimi jakkoli domluvit. Prostě jen po nekonečném a ne až tak tichém rozhovoru s Gandalfem odešel spát, možná se jen schovat, beze slova k nim a se zády trochu příliš rovnými.

Thorin ho sledoval pohledem, dokud nezmizel za tmavými dveřmi, a pak na okamžik sklopil hlavu, než se otočil ke svému starému příteli.

„Dalo se čekat, že nebude chtít jít," řekl, protože ani Gandalf zřejmě neměl vždycky pravdu. Jistě, možná s sebou potřebovali lupiče, někoho malého a tichého, komu by se podařilo proklouznout okolo spícího draka, a možná to nemohl být nikdo jiný než Bilbo Pytlík. Ale to ještě nemuselo nutně znamenat, že očividně velmi domácky založený pan Pytlík bude chtít jít s nimi, což byla zjevně možnost, která Gandalfa buďto vůbec nenapadla, nebo se ji rozhodl ignorovat.

Thorin si nebyl jistý, co hobitova neochota pomoci jim, znamená pro ně. Mohli dokázat získat zpátky svůj domov i bez něj, přestože si byl Gandalf tak jistý, že to bez jeho hobita nepůjde? Mělo vůbec smysl se o to pokoušet?

„Co uděláme?" zeptal se ho Balin, jedno obočí tázavě zvednuté.

Thorin dlouze vydechl. Vedle v místnosti, kolem velkého stolu, příliš velkého pro jednoho hobita, byli jeho synovci a staří přátelé, trpaslíci, kterým slíbil vrátit domov, co někteří z nich nikdy nepoznali. Slíbil je dovést do Ereboru, slíbil jim, že jednou budou znovu stát na místě svých předků.

Nemohl to všechno zahodit jen proto, že se jeden člen výpravy odmítl zúčastnit, i kdyby to byl ten nejdůležitější.

Museli to zkusit sami.

„Tohle dělat nemusíš," prohodil k němu Balin, ve tváři smutný výraz. „Není to potřeba, Thorine. Udělal jsi toho pro své lidi už tolik. Zařídil jsi nám nový život." Balin, jeden z mála, který skutečně viděl Erebor, předtím, než přiletěl drak, potřásl hlavou. „Nemusíme hledat své ztracené království, Thorine. Můžeme zůstat v Modrých horách."

Thorin se ramenem opřel o stěnu. „Copak se nechceš vrátit domů?" zeptal se. „Nechceš znovu získat to, co je právem naše, znovu se projít v halách, které postavili naši otcové?"

Balin na okamžik zavřel oči. Právě teď vypadal ještě starší, než doopravdy byl. „Samozřejmě, že chci. Jen ne za každou cenu."

Thorin se beze slova podíval směrem, kterým zmizel jejich zamýšlený lupič, a najednou byl skoro rád, že alespoň někdo má domov, který nemusí opustit.

xXx

Bilbo Pytlík nebyl první hobit, kterého kdy Thorin viděl.

Samozřejmě, že nebyl. Bylo mu skoro dvě stě let a víc než polovinu svého života strávil na cestě, putováním z jednoho konce Středozemě na druhý, jak se snažil najít pro svůj lid nový domov, ve kterém by jim nic nechybělo, a kde by jejich život nebyl naplněn truchlením po jejich starém, ztraceném království, po všech, o které přišli.

První hobit, se kterým se kdy Thorin setkal, byla mladá dívka s kudrnatými vlasy až do poloviny zad, tak drobná, že si ji Thorin v první okamžik spletl s dítětem. Slyšel už o hobitech, jistě, o mírumilovném národu malých lidičků, kteří mají rádi přírodu a dobré jídlo a jen zřídkakdy se vydávají někam mimo hranice svého domova. Ale jejich domáckost a mírumilovnost znamenala, že neměli příliš velké využití pro většinu kovářské práce, a přestože Thorin během dlouhých let hledal práci, kdekoli to bylo možné, nikdy skutečně nezavítal do Kraje, dokud mu Gandalf neřekl, koho vybral jako posledního člena jejich Společnosti, a kde si ho má vyzvednout.

Hobiti, jak se zdálo, byli jemní a mírně nedůvěřiví k cizincům – možná jen k těm, kteří byli větší než oni a viditelně ozbrojení – ale vstřícní a ochotní pomoci, když se Thorin cestou k jejich lupiči podruhé ztratil a musel se zeptat na cestu.

Jejich lupič tedy nebyl první hobit, kterého kdy Thorin viděl, ale byl první, kterého si mohl pořádně _prohlédnout_ a Thorinovi netrvalo ani pět vteřin, než se rozhodl, že je Gandalf blázen, pokud si myslí, že _tohle_ je hobit, který by s nimi měl podniknout tak nebezpečnou cestu. Jestli si myslí, že by Thorin ochotně riskoval jeho život.

Na druhou stranu, Gandalf byl čaroděj. A co Thorin pamatoval, nikdo nikdy netvrdil, že čarodějové nejsou tak trochu šílení.

xXx

„Co to bylo?" zeptal se Bilbo Pytlík, jeho hlas tichý, aby nikoho nebudil, pokud to není nutné, ale vyděšený, jak otáčel hlavou ze strany na stranu a zíral do tmy, jako by se snažil prohlédnout ji a zjistit, co vydalo ten zvuk, který ho vytrhl ze spánku.

Thorin se zamračil a narovnal se v ramenou. „To nic není," řekl a na vteřinu se rozmýšlel, jak by měl hobita oslovit, než se rozhodl, že zůstane radši mlčet, protože tohle – v noci, když byl jejich hobit vystrašený, protože nikdy předtím nebyl tak daleko od svého domova, aby si připadal v nebezpečí, ale teď ano – tohle nebyla ta pravá chvíle k tomu, aby na něj mluvil příliš oficiálně. Nemohl mu říkat _pane lupiči_ nebo _pane Pytlíku_ , ne když hobit potřeboval uklidnit. Ale nemohl mu říkat ani jménem.

Thorin byl rozhodnutý nechovat se k němu příliš osobně. Bylo lepší držet si od malého hobita trochu odstup, jen dost na to, aby –

Aby nebyl příliš zraněný, kdyby se Bilbovi něco stalo. Bilbo byl tak malý na věci, do kterých ho zatáhli. Nemohl se sám bránit. Vždyť se pokusil zarazit celou výpravu jen proto, že si doma zapomněl kapesník. Bilbo byl jejich, a tím pádem _Thorinova_ , zodpovědnost, a Thorin věděl, že pokud se jejich hobitovi něco stane, bude to jen jeho vina. A možná Gandalfova, zčásti, ale především jeho.

Thorin byl zodpovědný za všechny členy své výpravy. On to celé začal.

Proto je hlídal, proto si vzal první hlídku a byl to on, koho se Bilbo ptal, protože Thorina možná respektoval, ale nebál se ho. Byl si dost jistý sám sebou na to, aby neměl obavy se na Thorina obrátit, když ho něco zajímalo nebo když si dělal starosti. Rozhodně nebyl tak zakřiknutý, jak vypadal, a měl dost odvahy, na někoho tak drobného. Hobiti nebyli zvyklí na divokou přírodu nebo dobrodružství, protože odjakživa žili v míru a nikdy nic takového nepotřebovali. Bilbo měl právo mít trochu strach.

Thorin se pousmál. „Je to jen výr, nic nebezpečného. Copak je nemáte i u vás?"

Bilbo polkl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Máme sovy, ale jen malé a rozhodně nic, co by znělo _takhle_." Oči měl rozevřené doširoka a v obličeji byl bledý, ale teď už vypadal o něco klidněji. Ne tak vystrašeně, a Thorin si uvědomil, že mu Bilbo věří. I když mu zatím nedal opravdový důvod, dokonce se k němu nechoval ani nějak zvlášť přátelsky, spíše odměřený než cokoli jiného, Bilbo mu věřil.

A Thorin nechápal, jak se to stalo.

xXx

Roklinka byla nanic.

Thorin nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je Gandalf zatáhl mezi elfy. Přesně tam, kam Thorin za žádnou cenu nechtěl, a Gandalf je sem nejen vezme, ale ještě to navlékne tak, aby to vypadalo, že neměl žádnou jinou možnost.

Mezi elfy. Mezi elfy, kteří byli vysocí a bledí a upravení, s bradou víc holou, než měl Kili. A Kili byl ještě skoro dítě.

Thorin si dlouze povzdychl, ale oni všichni byli unavení a potřebovali trochu povzbudit a pořádně si odpočinout, což byl jediný důvod, proč se rozhodli chvíli zůstat. Proč teď Thorin seděl na zemi na malém nádvoří, mezi svými druhy, zády se opíral o stěnu a s hlavou zakloněnou zíral do prázdna nad sebou.

Ať už byli elfové jakkoli hrozní, dokonce i on musel uznat, že mají z Roklinky úžasný výhled na hvězdy.

Kili a Fili se najednou rozesmáli, Ori jen vteřinu po nich, a Thorin zamrkal a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, aby zjistil, co se děje.

Aha, zřejmě jediný způsob, jak vydržet pár dní mezi elfy, bylo získat od nich všechno víno, ke kterému se jeho synovci dokážou dostat, což bylo hodně, a pokusit se vyprovokovat maskota výpravy k nějaké hře, která nevyhnutelně skončí tím, že budou mít zítra všichni strašnou kocovinu.

Thorin sjel pohledem po lahvi, kterou Bilbo držel v rukách, a znepokojeně se zamračil. Nebylo možné, aby zvládl vypít tolik známého elfského vína, hodně silného, sladkého vína. Jejich hobit možná nebyl úplně špatný, ale byl tak malý a jenom – jenom – _hobit_.

Hobiti nemohli mít větší odolnost vůči alkoholu než trpaslíci, a Bilbo to musel vědět. Byl by blázen, kdyby se o to vůbec pokoušel.

Jenže to vypadalo, že opravdu _je_ takový blázen.

„Nemyslím si, že je to…" pokusil se ho Thorin trochu zbrzdit, protože věděl, že pokud to neudělá on, mohl by to zkusit už jenom tak Balin, a ten vypadal, že se baví až příliš dobře na to, aby to měl v plánu. A Bilbo opravdu nemusel dokazovat, kolik toho vydrží, ale zarazil se, když se na něj Bilbo nevzrušeně podíval, jedno obočí zdvižené.

Dobrá tedy. Thorin protočil oči. Pokud chtějí dopadnout špatně, je to jen jejich problém.

O dvě hodiny později seděl Thorin pořád na tom samém místě, vpravo od sebe malou sbírku prázdných lahví a vlevo Bilba. Ori ležel na zádech pár metrů od něj, v hlubokém spánku, Dori po jeho boku střídavě kroutil hlavou a skřípal zuby a občas vrhal naštvané pohledy směrem k ostatním.

„Erebor byl nádherný," řekl Thorin pomalu, pohled upřený do dálky, a sám si nebyl jistý, jestli to říká hobitovi nebo jen sám sobě. Bylo to trochu, jako by měl v hlavě vatu. Myšlenky se mu motaly, ale bylo to příjemné, jako by náhodou neměl na ramenou všechnu tu obrovskou tíhu. Připadal si tak lehký, skoro jako by ho měl první vítr vzít s sebou. Teď nebyl král, který byl na výpravě za osvobozením a znovuzískáním svého ztraceného království. Byl skoro _svobodný_ a to byl tak neuvěřitelný pocit, že se mu zamotala hlava.

Na okamžik pevně zavřel oči, aby si utřídil myšlenky, protože Bilbo se ho ptal na Erebor. Na jeho domov.

„Je to nejkrásnější místo, jaké kdy –" Dlouze vydechl. „Byly tam velké síně a kamení a bylo to nejkrásnější místo v celé Středozemi."

Bilbo, sám omámený vínem, pomalu, vážně přikývl, jako by mu takový popis dokonale stačil k tomu, aby si udělal perfektní představu. A pak se najednou předklonil, oči rozzářené. „Jsme v Roklince," zamumlal tiše, jako by to bylo tajemství, a široce se na něj usmál. „Vždycky jsem se chtěl podívat do _Roklinky_."

Thorin se přidušeně zasmál a rozhlédl se.

Roklinka sama o sobě opravdu nebyla špatné místo, pokud jste byli zatížení na něco takového. Elfové byli k ničemu, i když měli opravdu dobré víno. Elrond možná taky nebyl úplně špatný, ne tak jako Thranduil. Ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že se s nimi Thorin určitě nechystal začít kamarádit, jistěže ne, protože jediný, kdo byl v Roklince opravdu a upřímně rád, byl Bilbo, určitě ne Thorin, ale Bilbo –

xXx

Bilbo mu zachránil život.

Jejich malý hobit, tak bezbranný a _potřebný_ , že kdykoli se dostali do nebezpečí, ten, kdo k němu byl nejblíže, ho postrčil mezi ostatní, aby ho skryli za vlastní zbraně. Bilbo byl nejdůležitějším členem výpravy, mnohem důležitější než Thorin nebo jeho synovci nebo kdokoli z ostatních. Byl _nenahraditelný_.

Ale byl to jejich hobit, kdo zapomněl brát v úvahu své vlastní bezpečí a rozběhl se Thorinovi na pomoc, byl to on, kdo odstrčil Azogova poskoka a zabránil mu zkrátit Thorina o hlavu, když se Thorin sám mohl jen sotva pohnout, aby se bránil sám.

Jen díky němu byl Thorin pořád ještě naživu.

Dwalin byl tichý, když k němu šel, vždycky uměl být tichý, a Thorin si jeho přítomnosti nevšiml, dokud na něj nepromluvil. „Myslíš si, že to dokáže?" zeptal se, jeho hlas plný starostí.

Thorin se na něj téměř ani nepodíval, protože nemohl odtrhnout pohled od Bilba, který se o kus dál tiše bavil s Balinem. Bylo zvláštní brát Bilba jako bojovníka a ne jako někoho, koho je třeba chránit.

Bilbo mu zachránil život, byl to on, kdo stál mezi Thorinem a smrtí, a ano, možná to byla jen náhoda, obrovské štěstí na jejich straně, ale na tom nezáleželo. Bilbo byl tak drobný, když ho Thorin sevřel v objetí. Drobný, ale silný, odvážný, i když nikdy nemusel. Byl členem jejich Společnosti, přestože se tomu Thorin tak sveřepě bránil. Byl jejich spolubojovníkem a přítelem, a Thorin věděl, že to všichni cítí stejně.

Thorin byl iracionálně šťastný, že od nich Bilbo neutekl, přestože měl tu možnost.

Bilbo se zasmál něčemu, co řekl Balin, zvedl hlavu, a když zjistil, že se na něj Thorin dívá, usmál se na něj.

„Myslím," začal Thorin pomalu, „že pokud to nedokáže on, tak to nedokáže nikdo."

xXx

Thorin nikdy neměl souhlasit s tím, aby je vedl právě Gandalf. Všichni věděli, že čarodějové to nemají v hlavě úplně v pořádku, i když názory na to, čím to je, se různily.

On sám byl přesvědčený o tom, že to je tím příliš dlouhým životem – to by vysvětlovalo nejen čaroděje, ale taky elfy.

Ale poslouchat Gandalfa, to rozhodně nebyl úplně dobrý nápad. Kdyby záleželo na Thorinovi, celkem určitě by neskončili v domě, kde bylo všechno tak neúměrně velké, a navíc u jednoho stolu s někým, kdo trpaslíky opravdu neměl rád.

Medděd byl… Thorin si nebyl jistý, jestli má vůbec slovo, kterým by ho dokázal popsat, a nechtělo se mu snažit se ho vymyslet. Nejdřív děsivý, teď možná ještě víc, protože se zřejmě rozhodl, že když se přemůže a překoná tu svoji nechuť k trpaslíkům, připadají mu vlastně docela roztomilí – což bylo trochu urážlivé, protože poslední výraz, kterým jste mohli popsat trpaslíka, by byl _roztomilý_. A z očividného důvodu ho nejvíc zaujal Bilbo.

Což Thorin absolutně chápal, už kvůli tomu, že Bilbo byl mezi nimi jediný hobit, a Medděd zřejmě nikdy žádného neviděl. Ale byl jejich! Bilbo byl _jejich_ hobit, nikoho jiného, a to znamenalo, že nějaký Medděd nemá absolutně žádné právo pořád se kolem něj motat a snažit se ho vykrmit a cuchat mu vlasy pokaždé, když kolem něj prochází. Bilbo nebyl žádné dítě, byl dospělý, v mezích toho, jak to vnímali hobiti, a překvapivě se o sebe dokázal postarat.

Dokonce se rozhodl být dostatečně moudrý na to, aby za Thorinem nechodil a na nic se ho nevyptával, když se Thorin posadil k oknu, daleko od ostatních. V každém případě daleko od Medděda, protože pokud něco nemusel, pak to bylo dívat se na to, jak poskakuje, úsměv od jednoho velkého ucha ke druhému –

Thorin ho měl skoro raději, když se je pokoušel chytit, aby je mohl roztrhat.

„Malý králíček by se měl pořádně najíst," zasmál se Medděd hlasitě a obrovským prstem dloubl Bilba do břicha.

Dwalin se rozesmál.

Thorin zaskřípal zuby a sevřel ruce v pěsti tak pevně, že si zaryl nehty do kůže na dlaních.

xXx

Thorin měl vždycky rád noc, a nikdy ne tak moc, jako právě teď. Ten klid, který cítil, když měl noční hlídku, ticho, když byl jediný, kdo byl vzhůru, když mohl dohlížet na své druhy a držet je v bezpečí.

Thorin se rozhlédl po ostatních trpaslících a bezděčně se pousmál. Vypadali tak klidně, když spali. Jako by neměli žádné starosti, jako by vůbec nepochybovali o tom, že je Thorin dovede domů. Že je znovu vezme na místo, které někteří z nich nikdy ani neviděli.

Nebyl si jistý, co bude dělat, pokud to nedokáže.

Protože i kdyby došli včas před bránu Ereboru, i kdyby se jim podařilo dostat se dovnitř, pořád ještě tam byl drak. A Thorin nikdy nezapomněl na kouř a křik a město v plamenech. Na všechny ty mrtvé.

Thorin sklopil hlavu.

„Není ti nic?" ozval se po jeho boku tlumený hlas a Thorin se tím směrem okamžitě otočil.

Bilbo jistě musel lhát, když jim říkal, že není opravdový lupič, napadlo ho hloupě. Jejich hobit byl tichý, když chtěl (a byla to zvláštní změna proti tomu, jak byl hlasitý, když měl potřebu ozvat se), tak tichý, že se Thorin musel často rozhlížet okolo sebe, jen aby se ujistil, že je pořád s nimi.

„Jsem v pořádku," zahučel Thorin a znovu se zadíval do dálky.

Bilbo se posadil vedle něj, trochu příliš blízko, skoro jako by mu bylo chladno a on se podvědomě snažil zahřát tím, že se posadí až k němu a nasaje do sebe trochu Thorinova tepla. Téměř se opíral o jeho bok, mezi jejich těly jen pár centimetrů, a Thorinovi se sevřelo hrdlo. Ale neodstrčil ho, ani se od něj neodtáhl. Jen zůstal sedět na svém místě, mlčícího Bilba po svém boku.

„Nemůžeš spát?" zeptal se Thorin nakonec, když se mu to ticho zdálo už příliš dlouhé.

„Moc ne," odpověděl Bilbo klidně a v hlase měl malý náznak pobavení. „Bomburovo chrápání," pokrčil rameny. „Trochu moc hlasité na můj vkus. Vždycky jsem měl trochu problémy usnout, když kolem nebyl klid a –"

„Nechtěl jsem, abys šel s námi," skočil mu Thorin do řeči a obrátil se k němu.

Bilbo se od něj mírně odtáhl a Thorin se okamžitě zarazil, když si uvědomil, co vlastně řekl. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby to vysvětlil, upřesnil. Nemělo to vyznít tak, jak to vyznělo, neřekl to správně. Nemyslel tím –

Bilbo pootevřel rty a Thorin ten pohyb bez uvažování sledoval pohledem.

„Proč?" zamumlal hobit trochu ublíženě a nechápavě potřásl hlavou.

Thorin na něj pár vteřin zíral, před očima to, jak Bilbo vypadal, když se s ním setkal poprvé. Copak mu to opravdu musel vysvětlovat?

Bilbo byl… příliš uspořádaný na to, co měli před sebou. Příliš uvyklý svému klidnému životu, příliš nezkušený v boji. Vlastně nebojoval ještě nikdy, za celý svůj život. Byl drobný a jemný a nehodil se do světa, který se mu pokusí ublížit hned, jak k tomu dostane příležitost. Nepatřil někam ven, odkud se už nemusel vrátit, ne kvůli nim. Měl být u svých knih nebo na zahrádce, měl být doma, v pohodlí a v teple, mezi svými lidmi, a v _bezpečí_ , a Thorin mu to chtěl říct, hned v ten okamžik, kdy ho poprvé viděl, jak strašně směšné je, aby šel s nimi, protože jak by jim někdo jako Bilbo – malý hobit, který nic neviděl a nezažil – mohl pomoci a zůstat přitom naživu?

Nebyl ani dostatečně oblečený na to, aby se mohl bez obav vydat do divočiny, v jednoduché haleně a kalhotách, které nebyly dlouhé ani ke kotníkům, místo toho končily těsně pod jeho koleny a odhalovaly tak světu, jak je ve skutečnosti bezbranný.

Bilbo neuměl bojovat, nevěděl ani, jak se účinně bránit, a Thorin svou výpravou už tak ohrožoval dost svých přátel, své vlastní synovce, a doopravdy neexistoval důvod, proč by měl riskovat ještě i Bilbo.

„Měl jsem strach," řekl tiše a donutil se dívat se přitom na Bilba.

Bilbo se zmateně zamračil. „Měl jsi strach, že to pokazím," zamumlal a v jeho tváři se na okamžik objevil zvláštní výraz. Náznak smutku a zranitelnost, tak upřímná, že Thorin nebyl schopný zadržet sám sebe ani na tak dlouho, aby se zamyslel nad tím, co vlastně říká.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Měl jsem strach, že si ublížíš."

Bilbo zamrkal.

Thorin uhnul pohledem. „Proč jsi šel s námi?"

„Protože se mi líbila vaše písnička."

Thorin si na okamžik nebyl jistý, jestli mu dobře rozuměl. Bilbo jistě nemohl myslet vážně to, co právě řekl, nebo ano? Copak s nimi opravdu mohl jít jen proto, že se mu líbila píseň, kterou zpívali toho prvního večera u něj doma?

„Jsi s námi, protože se ti líbila naše písnička," zopakoval po něm nevěřícně.

Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „Seděl jsem za rohem a poslouchal. Byli jste… Ještě jsem neslyšel něco podobného. To, o čem jste zpívali, váš domov… Chtěl jsem vám pomoct."

„Ale _proč_?"

„Protože jsi vypadal smutně." Bilbo se kousl do rtu, když si uvědomil, co řekl. Tváře mu zrudly a on sklopil oči, jako by se bál, jak bude Thorin na jeho slova reagovat. Ale nepředstíral, že to neřekl, místo toho zvedl bradu a narovnal se v ramenou, přestože ve tvářích měl pořád ruměnec.

A oh, ano, napadlo Thorina. Bilbo možná tvrdil, že nikdy nic neukradl, možná o tom sám ani nevěděl, ale byl lupič, zatraceně dobrý lupič, nejspíš ten nejlepší, jakého kdy Thorin potkal.

Jen to, co Thorinovi ukradl, nebylo zlato.

xXx

„Kde je Bilbo?" ozval se Bofur, když je v Temném hvozdu zajali elfové. „Kde je náš hobit?" Jeho hlas zněl, jako by byl plný paniky, ale přesto nebyl tak hlasitý, aby na chybějícího přítele upozornil jejich věznitele.

Thorinovi se skoro zastavilo srdce, když ho slyšel, a on se rychle rozhlédl okolo sebe. Nebyl si ani jistý, kdy vlastně Bilba viděl naposledy, a na rozdíl od toho, jak se jim ztratil ve skřetích tunelech, si byl jistý, že je Bilbo neopustil. Byl někde v lese, úplně sám, schovaný. Nebo byl možná mrtvý.

O něčem takovém nechtěl ani uvažovat. Místo toho se snažil připomenout si všechno, co kdy slyšel o hobitech, aby přišel na to, jestli to takhle dělají všichni, nebo jestli je Bilbo zvláštní i mezi svými vlastními lidmi.

Trpaslíci byli obvykle přímí, když šlo o city, pokud nebylo něco, co jim v tom bránilo. Když měli o někoho zájem, prostě mu to řekli a pokoušeli se, všemožnými způsoby, ukázat mu, že jsou hodni toho, aby jejich city opětoval.

Bilbo nic takového nedělal. Bilbo tam prostě jen byl, mluvil s ním, a než Thorin opravdu zjistil, co se děje, byl pro něj nenahraditelný.

Thorin dlouze vydechl. Jeho cela byla malá a temná a daleko od ostatních. Byla studená, vůbec ne jako úžasné síně Ereboru, a Thorin ještě nikdy neměl pocit, že je tak sám. Ani když byl donucen opustit svůj domov a vést své lidi přes celou Středozem, když mu z celé rodiny zůstala jen Dís. Cely elfů z Temného hvozdu pro něj byly extrémně nepřátelským prostředím a Bilbo byl pořád ještě někde venku a Thorin nemohl přemýšlet, jeho myšlenky soustředěné na to, že jejich hobit mohl být v nebezpečí ještě větším než oni, a on ani nemohl jít ven, aby ho našel. Jejich jedinou možností teď bylo doufat, že se Bilbo objeví a nějak je z toho dostane, protože jinak neměl tušení, co budou dělat, jak by mohli –

„Nepotřebujete pomoct?" ozval se přímo před mříží jeho cely tichý hlas a Thorin rychle zvedl hlavu.

Bilbo se na něj zazubil, oči rozzářené, a zachřestil klíči od cel.

Thorin se zvedl a bez přemýšlení se vrhl k němu. „Bilbo?" dostal ze sebe ohromeně a sevřel rukama mříž. „Jak jsi –"

Bilbo pokrčil rameny a s protočením očima ignoroval hlasy ostatních. „Umím být tichý, když potřebuju," řekl jemně a pousmál se. „A ukradl jsem jim klíče. Možná ze mě přece jen bude lupič," zamumlal a krátce se dotkl jeho prstů.

„Možná." Thorin mu oplatil úsměv.

Když Bilbo přišel s tím, aby si zalezli do sudů od vína, ani nezaváhal.

xXx

Osamělá hora byla nádherná, když na tu poslední noc zůstali na skalách, s úžasným výhledem a tak blízko, že kdyby nebyli unavení skoro k smrti, pokračovali by.

Byl to už jen kousek. Po všech těch letech, kdy se mu zdálo o těch velkých síních a stěnách, mezi kterými vyrostl, a o těch dávných, dlouho ztracených dobách, měl svoji minulost téměř na dosah. Mohli se vrátit zpátky do svého domova, získat zpátky to, co bylo jejich.

Pokud přemůžou draka.

Thorin byl rozhodnutý to aspoň zkusit, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít. Byl jejich _král_. Musel se aspoň pokusit vrátit svým lidem to, co jim patřilo.

Byl si jistý, že té noci neusne, on ani většina ostatních. Thorin se ani nepokoušel rozdělovat jim hlídky. Všichni byli příliš rozrušení na to, aby usnuli, příliš blízko svému cíli na to, aby se uvolnili a dokázali si odpočinout.

Bilbo vypadal stejně rozrušeně jako ostatní, když si vedle něj beze slova sedl.

Thorin se na něj krátce podíval, ale Bilbo se na něj jen usmál a zadíval se směrem k hoře. „Zvládneme to," řekl po několika minutách ticha.

Thorin polkl a sklopil hlavu. „Chtěl bych tomu věřit tak moc, jako tomu věříš ty," zamumlal tak tiše, že ho skoro nebylo slyšet, protože nikdo jiný to slyšet nesměl. Žádný z jeho přátel se nesměl dozvědět, jak moc pochybuje o jejich úspěchu.

Jen Bilbo. Bilbo ho mohl slyšet, protože Bilbo nebyl trpaslík. Protože Bilbo přemýšlel jinak, a Thorin se mohl spolehnout na to, že pokud mu řekne o své nejistotě, Bilbo to nebude považovat za slabost. Protože s Bilbem bylo tak jednoduché prostě jen _mluvit_. Protože mu Thorin nechtěl lhát.

Bilbo se zamračil. „Je to tvůj _domov_ , Thorine," řekl pevně. „Došli jsme až sem. A já se odmítám vrátit zpátky do Kraje, aniž bych se aspoň pokusil pomoct vám získat Erebor zpátky."

Thorinovi se stáhlo hrdlo a tak jen pomalu přikývl, pohled upřený na Bilba.

„Fajn," zamumlal Bilbo a trhaně se na něj usmál. Hodil krátkým pohledem po zbytku jejich společnosti, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel, a pak se kousl do rtu. Na chvíli vypadal nejistě, a Thorin už mu chtěl říct, ať se uklidní, že je všechno v pořádku, alespoň pro tuhle noc. I kdyby měli zítra zemřít, tuhle noc můžou být ještě v klidu. Dnes v noci můžou stále ještě v klidu spát, na dosah Osamělé hory, téměř doma.

Jenže Bilbo se narovnal v ramenou. „Fajn," zopakoval jemně a podíval se na něj, ve tvářích náznak ruměnce. A potom pokrčil ramenem a natáhl se na zem hned vedle Thorina, zřejmě rozhodnutý ustlat si přímo tady a zůstat na noc.

Thorin se zachvěl, ale neodvážil se říct ani slovo. Neodvážil se skoro ani nadechnout, ztuhlý na místě, protože Bilbo ležel hned vedle něj, tak blízko, že se ho téměř dotýkal. Poslední noc předtím, než se dostanou do Ereboru, a Bilbo si ke spánku vybral tohle místo, po jeho boku.

Thorin se pousmál a sklonil k Bilbovi hlavu. Hobit ležel na zádech, jednu paži pod hlavou, oči zavřené. Jeho rysy byly uvolněné, jeho dech vyrovnaný. Nebyl si ani jistý, jestli Bilbo opravdu spí, ale na tom nezáleželo. Bilbo si tohle místo _vybral_. _Chtěl_ tady být.

Dlouze vydechl a pomalu se špičkami prstů dotkl Bilbovy tváře. Jeho kůže byla jemná pod Thorinovými prsty, hebká a zcela holá a Thorin se ho nemohl přestat dotýkat. Čelo, spánky, líce. Roztřesenými prsty zlehka přejel po Bilbových rtech. „Zůstaň se mnou," zašeptal, protože neměl tušení, co by dělal, kdyby Bilbo odešel. Položil dlaň na jeho tvář, jeho ruka v porovnání s ním tak _velká_. „Zůstaň se mnou v Ereboru, Bilbo."

xXx

A pak přišel Erebor. Šmak. Velké sály plné zlata. Starý kamenný trůn.

Šílenství.

Celý Thorinův svět se zúžil na Bilba. Na obrovský zlatý poklad a na Bilba, který s ním byl celou tu dobu, a který byl jediný, komu mohl Thorin věřit. Jediný, na koho se dalo spolehnout, a Thorin ho chtěl mít nablízku, chtěl, aby neodcházel, a nejvíc ze všeho ho chtěl udržet v bezpečí.

Proto to tolik bolelo.

xXx

„To je dost," ozval se známý hlas jen kousek od Thorinova ucha. „Už jsem se opravdu začínal bát, že se neprobereš."

Thorin k němu otočil hlavu tak rychle, že mu křuplo za krkem.

Bilbo seděl vedle jeho postele, obličej bledý. Vypadal unaveně, jako by tam seděl už kdovíjak dlouho, ale jeho hlas byl pevný, jeho ramena rovná. Bilbo byl odhodlaný a mnohem silnější než vypadal, a pořád tady byl s ním. Neopustil je, ani po tom, jak se k němu Thorin zachoval, přestože mu řekl, že ho už nikdy nechce vidět a dokonce mu vyhrožoval, že ho zabije. Přišel za ním až na Havraní vrch, varovat ho před Azogovou armádou, což byl jediný důvod –

„Jak jsem to přežil? Myslel jsem…"

„Já taky," přiznal Bilbo tiše a hlas se mu třásl. „Na chvíli jsem si opravdu myslel…" Potřásl hlavou a větu nedokončil, jako by si to nechtěl připomínat. „Povedlo se mi přesvědčit jednoho elfského léčitele, aby ti pomohl." Hořce si odfrkl. „Chvíli to sice trvalo, ale nakonec jsem ho přemluvil."

Thorin pomalu přikývl a pro jednou si odpustil jakoukoli poznámku o elfech. „Fili a Kili?"

„Oba budou v pořádku," odpověděl Bilbo a usmál se na něj. „Ještě nejsou úplně zdraví a Fili má pár zlomených kostí, ale z nejhoršího jsou venku. Tauriel říkala, že to zvládnou."

Thorin dlouze vydechl. Když viděl, jak Azog shodil Filiho dolů, ani nedoufal, že by jeho synovci mohli přežít.

Ale přežili. Jeho kluci byli naživu.

Thorin rychle zamrkal, aby potlačil slzy. „Proč ses pro mě vrátil? Po tom, co jsem ti udělal?" zeptal se tiše.

Bilbo si povzdychl a pár nekonečných vteřin na něj jen beze slova zíral.

Thorin sklopil oči, když pochopil, že se Bilbo prostě zvedne a odejde, protože mu možná zachránil život, snad poháněný nějakými zbytky nějakých citů. To ale neznamenalo, že s ním bude chtít zůstat. Neznamenalo to ani, že ho ještě někdy v životě bude chtít alespoň _vidět_.

„Vrátil jsem se pro tebe," řekl Bilbo a Thorin se donutil zvednout hlavu a znovu se mu podívat do očí. Bilbo se usmál a mírně se předklonil, aby ho mohl vzít za ruku. „Protože jsem si neuměl představit, že bych byl kdekoli jinde."


End file.
